Gregory (The Walking Dead)
Gregory is a survivor and an antagonist of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the leader of the Hilltop Colony. Comic Series Gregory is a main character and an antagonist first encountered inIssue 95 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a resident and former overseer of operations at the Hilltop. Gregory acts as the main, but overall secondary, antagonist of Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams. War with the Saviors Gregory played a big part in Rick's war with the Saviors acting as an advisor to Negan. 2 Years Later Gregory is reduced to a citizen since Maggie became the leader of the Hilltop. After Dante's group goes missing, he insists that Maggie do something about it, even saying that he'll do it himself. But she ignores him, as he was obviously bluffing. He is later seen persuading 2 families to help him kill Maggie, but they decline. However, one of the fathers, Morton, comes to Gregory's trailer and tells him they agree, and want Gregory to kill Carl. Gregory then poisons Maggie's drink but it doesn't work. At that moment, Jesus sees what Gregory's done and beats him up. Gregory is then locked up in a cell. Gregory is later hanged. TV Series Gregory is played by Xander Berkeley in the TV Series. Story Gregory first meets Rick's group after they first arrive in hilltop once they enter Barrington House with Jesus. He interrupts Rick while Rick is introducing him and his group to welcome then and to tell them to go wash up, remarking that hes trying to keep Hilltop clean, then he retreats back into his office. While in his office later Maggie enters, and after getting her name wrong, and introducing himself to her. Maggie then asks about the possibility of setting up a trade between The Hilltop and Alexandrea, however while they are discussing this, he tries flirting with Maggie and wont listen to what she has to say. While Maggie is trying to propose a trade of ammunition for food, he keeps interrupting her saying he will give them food, if they do labor for him, thinking that Ricks group has nothing despite Maggie repeatably saying otherwise. He starts to get flirty with Maggie again when she interrupts him, starting to get pissed, states that the groups will help each-other, after which he abruptly ends the conversation, says bye, then leaves his office. When Ethan, Crystal, and Andy return from a supply delivery to The Saviors, he approaches Ethan to ask what happened and where everyone else is. Ethan states that the others are dead, and Craig is being held hostage, and that Negan has a message for Gregory. When he asks what the message is, Ethan says hes sorry, then stabs him, he then falls the ground but is caught by Michonne while Carson rushes to his aid from his trailer as Rick tackles Ethan. He is later seen recovering in his bed when Maggie comes in to propose the new deal. Maggie states that the trade is that Rick's group will deal with The Saviors for food, to which he responds that they ended up doing labor for Hilltop anyway, when Maggie interrupts him. She states that they will take care of The Saviors for half of the Hilltops supplies, to which he reluctantly agrees. Episode Appearances Season 6 *6x11: "Knots Untie" Season 7 To Be Added Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Cowards Category:Poisoner Category:Leader Category:Hypocrites Category:Deceased Category:Horror Villains Category:Liars Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Pawns Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Image Needed Category:Article stubs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Delusional Category:Old Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:TV Show Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Perverts Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Blackmailers Category:Image Villains